


复联大厦垃圾箱统查报告

by Elpis_in_the_box (Elpis_in_the_Jar)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elpis_in_the_Jar/pseuds/Elpis_in_the_box
Summary: 复联大厦的垃圾箱里都有些什么呢？





	复联大厦垃圾箱统查报告

**Cap**

  * 白色的拳击绷带，上面还沾着把沙袋打破之后漏出来的沙子



> 【Tony: Cap你又砸我的训练室！】

  * 画画时用力过猛掰断的彩色铅笔数支
  * 被捏成团的素描纸数张



> 【Clint: 快摊开来看看！】  
>  【Cap: 别！都是些草稿啦...】  
>  【Clint: 纽约帝国大厦，时代广场的长椅，钢铁侠盔甲的手掌，楼下烘焙店的奶奶... 咦这里有张睡觉的Tony哈哈哈哈哈头盔没摘就睡着了哈哈哈】  
>  【Cap: /// w ///】
> 
>  

**Natasha**

  * 棕色染发剂的空瓶子
  * 原味酸奶瓶子
  * 碎纸机过后不可读的文件
  * 蛋壳
  * 挤得很干净的小包装沙拉酱
  * 沾了药的染血绷带



> 【Cap: 咦Nat受伤了吗？】  
>  【Natasha: 没有，Clint的...没我监督这货自己根本不换绷带】

  * 挤完了汁的柠檬
  * 伏特加酒瓶子



 

**Clint**

  * 盒装马里奥赛车游戏卡的邮递包裹
  * 楼下披萨店的披萨盒
  * 另外一家披萨店的披萨盒
  * 一大堆（可疑）纸巾团



> 【Clint: 感冒了！感！冒！Tony你闭嘴你以为我不知道你要说啥】

  * 钝了的小飞镖



> 【Thor: 没有弓的箭！我们应当择日一战！】  
>  【Clint: 是飞镖啦...照上次的规则，你输了请我吃披萨！】

  * 舔得很干净的中餐馆外卖盒子



 

**Tony**

  * 苏格兰威士忌酒的瓶子
  * 缠成一堆的旧电线
  * 巧克力味甜甜圈的包装盒
  * 有轮子的机械臂？



> 【Thor: 咦，活的！】  
>  【Tony: ... Dum-E?】  
>  【Dum-E: 哔，哔哔，哔，哔哔哔】  
>  【Tony: 你在垃圾桶里做什么？嘿，想吃甜甜圈让爸爸买给你就行了】  
>  【众: …】  
>  【JARVIS: Sir, 容我插一句——有证据表明Dum-E当前的行为源自您在今日凌晨三点四十五分的指令，播放录音：“哎呦！我说把扳手递给我，不是砸我脚上！养你何用！去垃圾桶里给我反思一下！”】  
>  【Natasha: ...噗】  
>  【Tony: 我让你去垃圾桶里蹲着你就去了吗！我说要把你捐给城市学院你怎么不去呢！爸爸的智商都被你吃了吗！】  
>  【Dum-E: 哔，哔哔哔，啵哔，啵儿~】  
>  空了的咖啡豆盒子

  * 速溶咖啡包装袋



> 【Bruce: JARVIS, 记得下单买新的咖啡豆。】

 

**Bruce**

  * 从印度寄过来的小作坊锡兰茶的包装
  * 迷迭香味熏香烧完的粉末
  * 蓝莓干的密封包装袋



> 【Bruce:那个是Tony吃完扔我实验室桌上的啦...】

  * 家用小包分装咖喱粉
  * 啃得很干净的玉米棒子
  * 乱七八糟的算式草稿纸



> 【Tony: 不是跟你说让JARVIS跑计算就行了么！】  
>  【Bruce: 嗯，知道... 习惯嘛。】

 

** Thor **

  * 草莓味果塔饼干的包装盒
  * 屏幕碎了的Stark手机一只
  * 被放电煎坏了的Stark手机一只
  * 家庭装大包原味薯片



> 【Bruce: 那个...是他一个人吃完的吗...】

  * 按钮凹下去露出电路板的Stark手机一只



> 【Tony: …】  
>  【Thor: …】  
>  【Tony: JARVIS, 提醒楼下今天再送五个Starkphone过来】

  * 楼下烘焙店小姐姐送的草莓蛋糕心形包装盒




End file.
